Tale of a Tormented Heiress
by Amael the Chosen
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has a problem; a slightly older, blonde-haired problem that keeps invading her dreams. She's sick of it, and decides to teach Dream-Naruto a lesson. A Naru/Hina one-shot containing a little citrus juice. Lime


_AN: I appear to be in dire need of getting various little one-shots out of my head; I wrote 'Akemi' earlier on today, and now I'm bashing out another._

_Why can't I just sit down and write another damned chapter for 'Next'?_

_

* * *

_

Uzumaki Naruto staggered back from the chakra-enhanced shove he had just received, and flinched as a brace of kunai caught loose folds of his clothing and pinned him to the large log behind him. Training Ground Seven was his battleground, and he had just lost rather spectacularly. His opponent?

"Hinata-chan, what're you doing?!" The twenty-year old cried out as his arms and legs were snagged by the sharp knives and pinned to his sides.

Hyuuga Hinata, nineteen years old and a Jounin-ranked Ninja, advanced upon her prey with an evil smirk and danger playing across her pale eyes. She slowly, and with calculated menace, slid another kunai from the holster upon her right thigh and raised it in front of her face, making sure the light of the dusk sun glinted from the razor-sharp edges.

"N-Naruto-kun has been a very bad boy..."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, nineteen years old and Jounin-ranked Ninja awoke with a very deep blush on her face. She sat up, a look of pure innocence and cuteness upon her face as the sheets fell from her body and revealed the night-dress she wore. Still blushing profusely, she announced to the world;

"D-Damn it."

* * *

_Dearest Diary..._

_Yet again I had another Ecchi dream about Naruto-kun. It's been happening a lot more lately, as I'm sure you can tell, and it is really starting to annoy me. I feel... frustrated._

_Not least of all because I know that if I acted any of them out, I'd only screw it up or faint again. That's the part I can't stand the most; Fainting. If I stuttered more, or maybe just pressed the tips of my fingers together, I could deal with it (I hope...) but instead my silly brain gets overloaded with all the things I want to say to Naruto-kun and I... I break._

_Maybe Naruto-kun could fix me? I'd love to be fixed..._

_Maybe I'll just scribble that part out... It sounds Ecchi. Or maybe I won't..._

_

* * *

_

Hinata finished the last word in her diary with a small flourish of the calligraphy pen, waited a few seconds for the ink to dry a little and then closed the small book with a quiet 'snap'. The diary went into it's usual hiding spot, and then Hinata set about her morning ritual.

Hopefully, today she could conquer her nervousness.

* * *

_Or m-maybe not_, Hinata scolded herself after she had gathered her wits. She had, during the course of her day, met Naruto in the street and had talked for a few minutes. It had been something of a major victory, until someone tried to play a prank on Naruto and douse him with water from a second-storey window.

Naruto had been very gallant and had grabbed Hinata about the waist, lifting her easily with one arm and practically danced away from the water before it splashed either of them.

Then Hinata had realised after a few seconds of him shouting at the person who had tried to play the prank, that Naruto hadn't moved his hand from her hip, and had his arm around her in an intimate way.

Exit Hinata, Stage Faint.

The criticism she had given herself after she had awoken to Naruto's face, him asking her if she was okay and if he had moved too fast and sent blood rushing to her head, or something, contained an awful lot of foul language considering she was supposed to be near-royalty amongst Ninja.

She was sure if Naruto knew she talked like that in her own mind, he'd have an aneurysm and die, and it would be all her fault for killing her crush.

Hinata's world just seemed to work like that, sometimes.

* * *

Hinata awoke the next three mornings in much the same way; frustrated at her Ecchi dreams and cursing her diseased brain.

The fourth day, waking up and cursing not just her diseased brain, but also the orange-covered book that Kiba had read a passage from to her as a practical joke, Hinata decided it was time to do something about this entire mess. Naruto would be told that she liked him, and then it was up to him instead of her. She was a Jounin, damn it! She could tell a crush she liked him! She'd KILLED people, for Kami's sake!

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata had found Naruto wandering the village once again, and had invited him to a favourite spot she remembered from his past to talk. Already high from the victory, and having mistakenly whiled away the hours until sunset with Naruto, she found herself sitting with the older-by-months boy, in a secluded spot on top of the mountainous carving of the Sandaime Hokage's head, watching the sun go down.

When he shifted his position to get comfier, and his fingertips brushed hers, Hyuuga Hinata let out a small, strangled gasp of surprise, and thudded to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

_There's my Naruto-kun..._ Hinata thought to herself, day-dreaming whilst she was unconscious. Naruto's fingers had touched hers, and she'd passed out. Well now time was frozen within her mind, her lying on her back in the soft grass that crested the cliff-top retreat of her favourite blonde Ninja, the sun hanging in place just above the horizon, and the clouds in the sky a wondrous mix of pinks, oranges and blues. Naruto was just above her, a look of concern on his face, and he wasn't moving.

Nothing was. Time, for Hyuuga Hinata, had come to a complete stop. That was how she knew she was dreaming.

"Naruto-kun... if only you knew how much I think about you. How my dreams of you lately have been very 'unbecoming' of an heiress, or any normal person..."

Dream-Naruto unfroze, and looked a little confused. Exactly how she thought he would look when she told him. The mind was a powerful thing, she realised, as she pushed herself up and over the blonde Chuunin. He rolled, giving a yelp that was again just as she had imagined, and even struggled slightly as she straddled his body with her legs and pinned his arms above his head by pressing against his wrists.

"Now, now, Naruto-sama... This wouldn't be a very nice dream if I didn't get what I wanted, would it? Besides... You'll never know because I'm too much of a fool to tell you anything."

"Hina-mmph!" was the reply, cut off by the impact of her mouth against his.

Hyuuga Hinata was a refined, gentle girl. Honed to perfection as a Lady, an Heiress, and a Clan Leader, she was graceful and intelligent and modest.

The kiss she claimed her Naruto-sama with was anything but. She used the opportunity of him saying her name to mash her slightly opened mouth into his, her tongue darting forth to explore. She moaned gently as, in surprise, he tried to suck in a breath and instead simply suckled at her tongue.

Hinata splayed her arms wide, the motion causing her body to press down against Naruto's and bring the pair closer together. Or her 'Pair' closer to him, anyway. The shock of the contact made Naruto change the position of his mouth and lips, and Hinata greedily took advantage of the fact. She tried to coax his tongue into playing with hers to no avail, and grew annoyed. She relinquished control of his mouth, only to bite his lower lip hard and elicit a strange yelp of pleasure from him.

She dared to release his left arm to bring her right hand to his hair, entwining her long fingers in his golden locks and pulling hard to reveal his neck to her. She bit down hard on the side of his neck, her tongue gliding silkily over the small, hot throbbing that was his carotid artery, and inhaled sharply to mark him with a bruise of broken capillaries near the final layers of his skin. He groaned again, and she felt him grow hard between her thighs exactly as she imagined he would, and sighed in happiness at the acceptance she felt.

Naruto-sama was Ecchi too.

Hinata released Naruto's hair and tried to manoeuvre her hand into place to hold him down by his throat, only to find she had made a mistake.

Naruto used his free hand to fight back, rolling their entwined bodies over so he dominated her. _Not fair! I want to be on top!_ Hinata cried mentally as Naruto-sama grabbed her wrists and forced her arms above her head, pinning them in place with one hand whilst the other came down and grabbed her by her throat.

"You cheating bastar-mmmmmh!"" she screeched at him, interrupted only by the devolution of her cursing into a moan of pleasure that came from the very tips of her toes as he squeezed her trachea hard. Hinata felt the pressure inside her skull building, and knew Naruto had caught her completely.

White eyes met bright blue, and the two Ninja saw the same things. Danger, playfulness, adoration and desire all rolled into one baleful glare that dared the other to go farther, to push at the boundaries that were constantly in fluctuation.

"What is it, Naruto-sama? Not going to play with your kitty?" Hinata growled out, a little breathlessly past the strong hand that held her in place, whilst she drew her legs up and clenched her thighs about Naruto's waist.

Dream-Naruto's ears flushed red, and he loosened his grip upon Hinata's throat in order to reach behind her head and pull her long inky-black tresses in return. "Silence, Neko-chan. Naruto-sama wants to play too..."

Hyuuga Hinata's mind exploded and left her completely lacking in mental capacity beyond being able to curse and process pleasure as Naruto pulled her hair harder, forcing her to tilt her head back.

She had seen his canines before, of course... he smiled so much it was hard not to. Sharp. Pointy. Elongated like Kiba's. But bigger.

And those four sharp teeth just bit into her neck. Hard.

Hyuuga Hinata realised too late that she had been awake the whole time, and Dream-Naruto was in fact the REAL Naruto, when the overload of pleasure from her crush making a meal of her neck forced her brain to shut down and she fell once more into the embrace of the sweet oblivion that was fainting.

Her final words as she realised her dreams finally came true? "Oh, f-fuck-sticks."

* * *

Hinata awoke to find herself lying on her side, a warm body pressing against her back and an arm draped over her protectively. The sun had long-since gone down, and it seemed Naruto had calmed down enough to nod off too.

She shuffled about as best she could, turning to face her crush and feeling Naruto's breath tickling her lower lip as he breathed slowly through his nose.

Hardly believing the twist of fate her own shyness and perversions had given her, she snuggled in close to her crush and pressed a chaste, soft kiss on his lips.

She couldn't wait to write this in her diary.

* * *

_AN: There we go, all done. I'm actually surprised that this came out, as I've never really intended writing a Lime. I assume it counts as a Lime? I don't know..._

_Ah well, hope those of you who have read it enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed the satisfaction of writing, and I hope you have time to take a look at both Akemi and Next._

_Ja mata ne, Minna!_


End file.
